


you're up tonight, thinkin', "how could i be so reckless?"

by christeh251298



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ankle Cuffs, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Face-Fucking, Handcuffs, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christeh251298/pseuds/christeh251298
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where harry found out about the baby</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're up tonight, thinkin', "how could i be so reckless?"

**Author's Note:**

> basically the whole louis being a father thing (i'm still freaking out ahahaha.)
> 
> title is from Rihanna's verse in FourFiveSeconds (love it)

Louis woke up to the feeling of restriction and the coolness of the metal wrapped around his wrists.

He lazily blinked and opened his eyes but was met by the darkness of a blindfold.

_What the fuck…_

“Awake, babe?”

Louis’ head jerked in the direction of his curly-haired lover’s voice.

“Hazza? What’s going on?”

He tried to move but found that handcuffs bound his ankles and his legs were eagle-spread on the bed, and realized that he was completely at the mercy of his boyfriend.

“Harreh?” he started to question, but silenced at the feeling of something cold pressed against his hole, making him flutter.

“You know I quite like grapes. Sweet and cool. Not much as I like bananas, of course, but everybody knows that by now, I’m sure.”

Louis sighed at Harry’s small talk, knowing that he’s never going to reveal the purpose of this morning bondage until after Louis is crying and begging to cum.

“I like that they’re quite sturdy too,” Harry continued, “It takes a lot for grapes to be crushed. Don’t you think so, Louis?”

Louis whined at what he can only assume is a grape being pushed slowly past his rim and into his hole. He shuddered at the cold grape pressing up against his walls, his heat contrasting the coolness of the fruit.

“But I also love how only when the grape is crushed that the juice comes out. And it doesn’t only leak out, oh no, it explodes into the sweet juice of the grape. Don’t you just love that feeling, Lou?” The smooth voice crooned in his ear.

“Harry,” Louis whimpered, feeling another object pressed against him, and he uses it often enough to know that it was his favourite vibrator.

Harry shushed him and shoved the toy into Louis in one swift motion, making the man cry out and lift his hips slightly.

“Good?” Harry asks.

Louis loves how caring he is even in these situations.

He doesn’t even remember nodding, too overwhelmed by the fruit popping inside his hole as the vibrator slammed right into it. He moaned at the juice trickling out of the grape skin and slowly out of his hole, leaving it wet and sticky.

“Wanna try that again?” Harry murmured, already pressing another grape to Louis’ rim after removing the vibrator.

The smaller boy only whined and shifted his hips, wanting to grind against something—anything.

He felt one grape being pushed in him, and unexpectedly, two more being pushed in after the first.

Without a word, the vibrator was shoved in, making one of the three pop immediately.

Harry thrusted the toy in and out of his lover’s hole, biting his lip at the sounds Louis makes when another grape releases its juice. He rubbed the tip of the toy against Louis’ prostate a few times before taking it out.

Louis wriggled around in the sheets for a bit, feeling lost from the lack of stimulation. He froze when he felt the familiar tickle of curls against his balls, gasping at the feeling of Harry blowing softly against his open hole.

“Mind if I have a taste?” Harry whispered against Louis’ rim.

“Please,” Louis choked out, throwing his head back at the roughness of Harry’s tongue circling his rim.

After some more teasing at the entrance, Harry pushes his tongue past the ring of muscles and explores Louis’ hole, flicking around and occasionally licking out some of the grape skins left inside the smaller boy’s body.

Louis writhed and panted at the eagerness that Harry always displayed when eating him out, whining whenever Harry flicked his tongue to reach any remains of the grapes that were in him.

“No!” Louis gasped out when Harry withdrew from between his cheeks, grinding against the sheets for any friction that could get him off.

Harry tsked and pinched Louis’ left cheek, making the man cry out and still his movements.

“You have to realize that this is a punishment, Louis. You cannot always get what you want,” Harry scolded patronizingly, running his index finger against the base of Louis’ cock just to get him riled up.

“Please,” Louis sobbed, not caring that his blindfold was now soaked.

“Please what, Louis?” Harry coaxed, finger now tracing up and down the space from Louis’ balls to his hole.

“Please, fuck me,” Louis whimpered brokenly.

Harry hummed, stretching the smaller man’s hole with his thumb, as if inspecting it.

“Maybe later.” Louis wanted to claw the man’s eyes out with his nonchalant answer.

That anger didn’t last long as the vibrator was pressed against his prostate a second later, a small hum filling the room along with Louis’ pleasured gasps.

A cool metal wrapped around the base of his cock before he could protest, and Louis groaned because he knew that overstimulation was Harry’s favourite weapon.

“Pucker up, pretty boy.” Louis could hear the smirk on Harry’s face.

Louis gave in to the demand, and as expected, the Harry’s tip nudged his lips a few moments later. Relaxing his jaw, Louis let his boyfriend thrust slowly into his mouth until the tip rubbed against the back of his throat. He’s done this enough times that his gag reflex is almost inexistent.

“Gonna fuck your pretty little mouth, yeah?” Harry breathed above him, Louis pressing his tongue against the underside of Harry’s cock as a signal to keep going.

Just as Harry made his first thrust, the vibrator changed to its highest settings, making Louis cry out around his boyfriend’s cock.

Louis wanted to slap himself for forgetting that it was a remote controlled vibrator.

Harry’s thighs buckled at the vibration Louis made around his length, thrusting faster and deeper to coax more moans from Louis’ throat. Harry’s dick slid deeper into Louis’ throat the moment the cock ring started to vibrate.

Louis gagged in surprise, taking Harry in deeper that he ever had before.

He couldn’t stop himself from sobbing at the overstimulation, whining around Harry’s cock until the taller man pulled out.

Louis couldn’t see what was happening, but he knew what Harry was doing judging by the slaps and gasps above his head.

After a few more jerks, Harry aimed his cock at Louis’ lips and shot his load, legs stuttering at the sight of Louis parting his lips to swallow the man’s sweet cum.

Louis panted with his mouth open, feeling exhausted from the vibration both around him and inside him. He almost cried in relief when Harry finally removed the blindfold from his eyes.

“Shit. Look how wrecked you are,” Harry gasped, making Louis grin weakly back up at the curly-haired man.

“Please,” Louis whimpered softly, thrusting his hips in Harry’s direction, “need you.”

Harry cursed and frantically scrambled to remove the cuffs on Louis’ ankles. He rested the small man’s limp legs onto his shoulders, bending down to kiss the raging red tip of Louis’ cock.

Louis hissed and sobbed.

“Please!”

“Shh…It’s alright, baby. Gonna take good care of you, yeah? Gonna fill you up nicely with my cock, okay?” Harry soothed, slowly pulling the vibrator out of the poor boy.

Steadying Louis’ limp thighs on his shoulders, Harry pushed in easily, groaning at the heat that Louis formed around him.

Louis could only whimper from the overstimulation, falling limp and letting Harry use his wrecked hole however he wants.

The taller man snapped his hips quickly and harshly.

“Gonna come in you. Gonna fill you up to the rim.” Louis’ jaw went slack at Harry’s words.

“That’s what you did, yeah? With her?” Louis couldn’t even process what was happening right now.

“Filled her up with your cum. Now she’s all knocked up, isn’t she?” Harry’s thrusts grew harsh and punishing.

“What about you, huh? Think if I filled you up good, you would have my baby? You want that, don’t you? Want me to fill you up so good?” Harry breathed against Louis’ collarbones, angling his thrusts just so that they bruised the smaller man’s prostate every time.

“I’m sorry. Love you. Sorry. Harry. Love you. Please. Love you.” The words fell through Louis’ mouth like a repeated mantra as Harry’s thrusts grew sloppier and more desperate.

“Fuck, I know. ‘M sorry, too. Sorry I wasn’t enough. Wasn’t enough that you fucked a girl.” Louis could feel Harry’s tear land on his lips.

“No. You…enough. ‘M just. Stupid,” Louis gasped with every thrust Harry drives at his prostate.

Harry let out a watery chuckle and buried his head into Louis’ neck.

“I love you.”

“Love you, Haz.”

Harry pressed a bruising kiss on Louis’ jaw and released into his wrecked hole. He could still feel the vibration of the cock ring wrapped around Louis’ dick as he collapsed onto the small man.

He got up and straddled the man’s thighs, removing the ring. Harry wrapped his large hand around Louis’ cock, stroking only twice before Louis yelped and came, shooting so hard that his cum reached his own chin. After the last spurt, Louis slumped further into the bed in exhaustion, arms dangling limp from where they’re handcuffed.

Harry got off the bed and rummaged around for something in their drawers of many, many sex toys.

Through his hazy vision, Louis spied Harry fishing out a buttplug, whimpering when it was nestled in his oversensitive hole, containing Harry’s come and some leftover grape skins in him.

Louis couldn’t even stay awake long enough to see Harry leave the room quietly.

 

 

When Louis came to again, he was no longer cuffed to the bed, but his body was still covered in his own cum.

He let out a small yelp when he attempted to shift his hips off the bed, whimpering at the buttplug resting snuggly against his throbbing prostate. Waddling, he dragged his aching body to the bathroom, turning on the shower and ridding himself of the dried cum on his body. He didn’t touch the buttplug however, knowing that Harry had left it in there for a reason.

He wiped himself dry with a small towel, and then waddled out to the living room nude; it was only he and Harry in the house anyway.

 

“Harry?” Louis croaked, his voice ruined from earlier activities.

“Kitchen,” was the simple reply.

Louis waddled into the kitchen where he found Harry, clothed and sitting alone at the kitchen island, tapping away on his phone, with two cups of steaming tea in front of him. Harry glanced up and flickered his eyes at the cups.

“For your throat,” he explained.

“Thanks,” Louis replied timidly.

Wincing as he sat down, Louis reached for a cup and sipped at the sweet tea. This was still part of his punishment. (Harry knows explicitly that Louis hates tea being sweetened, having been on the receiving end of tea lectures time and time again.)

“It’s all over the Internet, you know?” Louis looked up at Harry’s soft voice.

“Fans are going crazy,” he continued.

Louis stared at his tea in guilt and shame, knowing that his one stupid mistake now led to disastrous consequences.

“It was a mistake. I was drunk, so was she, and we just. It didn’t mean anything to me, Harry,” he tried to explain, his eyes darting around to meet anything but Harry’s accusing ones.

“I know.”

Louis looked up with his tear-brimmed eyes, only to find Harry’s red-rimmed eyes boring into his own.

“Do you still love me?” Louis whispered.

“I don’t think I can ever stop.”

“Do you want to?” he whimpered, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Harry breathed through his nose and looked back down at his phone.

“No.”

It was silent for a while, making Louis fiddle uncomfortably with the ear of his teacup. He remembered when they got it. They had just moved in together again after the supposed breakup between him and Eleanor. It was a happy day.

“She’s pretty, you know?” Harry broke the silence again.

Louis didn’t know what to say.

“Your baby would be beautiful.”

“She doesn’t want to keep it.”

That caught Harry’s attention.

“What?”

“She doesn’t want to keep the baby,” Louis sighed, relieved that someone found this just as atrocious as he did.

“What, is she just going to abort the baby? Give it up for adoption? What the fuck, Louis?”

“Hey, don’t say it like this decision is my fault,” Louis defended himself.

“It is your fault! You’re the stupid asshole that knocked her up! You’re the one that knocked up someone who didn’t even want a baby! You’re the one that drank so much even though you knew that you would do some stupid shit that you would regret! You’re the one that forgot me!”

Louis cowered away at Harry’s yelling, feeling like a child being scolded for being bad.

Harry ran his hand through his hair, a clear sign that he was upset or stressed.

“Do you not want me anymore? Is that it?”

Louis shook his head frantically.

“I love you. You know that.”  
“Do I?”

Louis couldn’t stop the tears from flowing.

“Please believe me when I say that there is no one in the entire universe that I can ever love more than you.”

Harry scoffed.

“If that was true, you wouldn’t have knocked her up,” he spat with anger.

Louis got up despite the ache in his bum and waddled over to his seething boyfriend. He cupped Harry’s cheeks with his hands, wiping away a tear with the pad of his thumb.

“Harry, please. I love you so much. And I’m so sorry about what I did, I really am. I wasn’t thinking straight and I didn’t even enjoy it—“ Harry scoffed “—I didn’t! I really hated it because I knew that no one could ever love me like you do.”

He watched as Harry bit his wobbling lip.

“You know what the worst part is? I had to find out from the fans panicking on Twitter and Tumblr, from articles on the Internet, even my mother told me before you did.”

Louis rested his forehead against Harry’s, their noses bumping together.

“That’s because of all the people that needed to know, you were the one that was the hardest. I couldn’t sleep for days, wondering how you were going to take it. I knew for a fact that you wouldn’t be happy with me, but I was so scared that you would break up with me because of some stupid mistake that I made when I was drunk. So I’m sorry for not telling you myself. I’m sorry for getting Briana pregnant. I’m sorry for sleeping with her. I’m sorry for getting way too drunk. I’m sorry for going out. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Louis sobbed into Harry’s bare chest as they both stood in a tight embrace.

“Shhh, it’s okay. I know you’re sorry. It’s okay. I love you,” Harry murmured into Louis’ hair, rubbing the small man’s bare back.

Both stood silently with their arms wrapped around each other, only their soft sniffles are heard in the quiet household.

“Do you want to keep the baby?” Harry’s voice was so quiet, Louis barely caught it.

“Yes. I think so. I want to keep the baby,” Louis replied into Harry’s shoulder. “I actually imagined that you were there, by my side, the whole time. You would be taking care of the baby with me because you’re the baby enthusiast, not me. You would make such healthy meals for the baby, while I sneak some sweets or chocolate to him or her. You would read to them at night because you have the loveliest voice. We would take turns taking care of him or her at night, but we would always end up taking care of them together because neither of us can really sleep without the other. I know it’s not ideal, but I want that life. I want to have a baby with you.”

“I want that too,” Harry grinned at Louis, kissing him lightly on the nose.

“We could talk to Briana about this sometime? That we want to keep the baby?” Louis questioned carefully.

Harry rested his forehead on Louis’ and pressed a soft kiss on his lips.

“I’d like that very much, baby.”

Louis grinned and pecked Harry on the lips. The other boy had other ideas though, tilting Louis’ chin with his index finger and kissed him properly, his tongue eventually slipping in and massaging the inside of Louis’ mouth.

As Harry’s other hand travelled to Louis’ bum and squeezed, Louis gasped in pain and bit Harry’s tongue.

“Shit! Sorry!” Louis giggled.

Harry grumbled, nipping at Louis’ neck.

“Did you not take the buttplug out?” he asked, sucking bruises along the naked boy’s jaw.

“Didn’t think you’d want me to,” Louis breathed, knees weakening in pleasure.

Harry hummed against his skin, grabbing Louis’ ass with both his hands now.

“Let’s get you in the shower again. If I remember correctly, there are still some grapes in you.”

“Never thought there would be a day where you torture me with grapes,” Louis giggled and squealed as he was scooped up into Harry’s arms, carried all the way to the shower.

 

He had a feeling that the ache in his bum wasn’t going away any time soon.


End file.
